dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs M. Bison
Silver vs M. Bison is ZackAttackX's twelfth DBX. Silver vs M. Bison-0.png|ZackAttackX Silver vs Bison.png|Peep4Life Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Street Fighter! In a battle of good versus evil, whose psychic prowess will overcome the other? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Crisis City - Sonic 06. Silver hovered around the city... or rather what was left of it. He needed to find the source of this incident and bring them to justice. He glanced at a nearby hill overlooking the city and saw a man in red attire staring outwards. It was Master Bison, of course! Silver shot him a look. "You! You're the one responsible for the destruction of this city!" Silver confirmed. Bison raised an eyebrow. "You are mistaken. Though if your intention is to get in my way, he's some advice." he said, summoning a ball of energy from his hand. "Don't." Silver launched a Psychic Knife at Bison, who threw the ball of energy to counter. The two attacks collided, and both Silver and Bison charged. HERE WE GO! Silver threw out punches and kicks, which Bison countered with his own. Eventually, Bison gained the upper hand, or should I say the upper boot, as he delivered a powerful roundhouse to Silver's head, launching him towards a building. Silver broke his landing through his levitation and telekinetically threw out debris at Bison. Bison merely swatted them out of the way and went for a drop kick. Silver gripped Bison in his telekinetic grip, delivering the memorable "It's no use!" before launching him into a wall, which crumbled and collapsed on top of Bison. Silver began to walk away, but Bison emerged from the rubble and delivered a Head Press, stomping on Silver's head. He then followed up with several punches to Silver's face, until he was repelled by Silver's telekinesis. The hedgehog then used a Homing Attack to send Bison flying across the destroyed street. Bison landed uncomfortably and Silver summoned a Psychic Knife and launched it into Bison's chest. This didn't kill Bison - it only aggravated him! Bison warped behind Silver and executed a Psycho Blast to the back of Silver's head. Silver crashed to the floor but Bison did not let up. He continued stomping on Silver's chest and before Bison delivered his final blow, Silver gripped Bison telekinetically again and threw him into a building. Bison crashed into the wall of the building and glared at Silver. "You pest!" he yelled. "Time to take care of you once and for all!" Silver began charging a Psycho Smash and Bison charged up a Psycho Cannon. The two locked eyes before launching their attacks. Instead of colliding midway, the two attacks scored a direct hit on their target. Silver and Bison both screamed in pain as they were launched for miles before being buried under piles of rubble. For a moment, there was silence. Then a blue light emitted from Bison's rubble and a golden light emitted from Silver's, and Final Bison and Super Silver both emerged for a final showdown. "Now the REAL battle begins!" Silver yelled. Bison laughed, throwing several Psycho Shots at Silver. Silver flew through them and kicked Bison in the side of the head. Bison blocked Silver's next punch and delivered several punches of his own. Bison swung for Silver one more time, but Silver teleported behind him and hit a Spin Dash to Bison's back. Bison crashed to the ground and Silver wasted no time in gathering rubble and debris from the surrounding area, creating a massive ball of destroyed buildings, street signs and even a few cars. "What? How are you doing this?" Bison demanded to know. Silver didn't even respond and Bison watched helplessly as he was crushed under the massive collection of rubble. As the blood of Bison began to spill from underneath the rubble, Silver knew that the battle was over. He reverted back to normal and left the scene. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Sonic vs Street Fighter Themed Dbx Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Psychic themed DBXs